SUMMARY OF THE OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT AND EDUCATION CORE The Outreach, Recruitment and Education Core (Outreach Core) of the Yale ADRC will assist the Clinical Core in the recruitment of a clinical population, which will be accomplished through communication with the general public and health care professionals and service providers. Given that the Clinical Core will focus on the collection of biospecimens and other research materials from a subject population spanning the full continuum of Alzheimer's disease (AD) and other dementias, the Outreach Core will need to facilitate the recruitment of not only symptomatic patients, but also asymptomatic family members. Educational services will be provided to the public through a long-standing collaboration with the Alzheimer's Association, Connecticut Chapter. A key role of the Outreach Core will be to remove barriers to minority research participation and to extend education programs to a racially and ethnically diverse audience. Since scientific focuses of the Yale ADRC include cell biology, the integration of translational neuroscience, and biomarker studies, a particular educational need is in neuroscience education. Aim 1 will assist the Clinical Core in the enrollment of approximately 500 subjects who will enter the Core Population for participation in research in five diagnostic categories on the full continuum of AD (from preclinical to dementia), as well as non-AD dementias and normal controls. Aim 2 will provide educational services for the public about AD and related disorders. Aim 3 will improve minority outreach and minority research participation. We will attain 18% minority participation commensurate with national demographics. A vital recent addition to this initiative is the Cultural Ambassadors program. Aim 4 will improve educational services for health care professionals and service providers. Aim 5 will enhance didactic and research training related to AD. An essential aim of the Outreach Core is to introduce new and future researchers at all levels to AD and the research opportunities available through the ADRC.